ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:2008 - (08/22/2008) Regarding Specific Notorious Monsters
What was SE thinking? Sucks that SE figures that we can take NMs easily. Just what we get for SE not having a team of testers that isn't the development team. That makes us suffer, how is SE to know what to expect from the playerbase unless they let part of the playerbase test it? :/ --Jagtarro 04:18, 24 August 2008 (UTC) *Waits for SE to wave their magical nerf wand over the NMs so he can get a Niruta's Sash* ^_^ --Lordshadow 14:35, 22 August 2008 (UTC) *How about they throw us another AV video, this one a little more revealing... Sort of a 2nd teaser, I'd really like that. Enedin 15:26, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::*Agreed, but wouldn't another video make it too revealing? ;p --VaguStae 17:24, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I agree with a large number of people in that this update text makes it sound more like they're adding rage timers to AV and PW... --Cutriss 17:13, 22 August 2008 (UTC) These NMs are like the holy grail baddies in the game. Weakening them kinda feels like cheating... Klutzz 19:17, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I agree, these mobs are legendary to those that play the game, and thanks to Yahoo, many people who don't. Mainly because SE has told us they DO have weaknesses, but merely leaves us in the dark to figure it out ourselves, which is how I think it should be left. To nerf or completely come out and tell us exactly how to kill them is taking away all the fun of it. I am open to the little hints, but I would be much happier if someone in the game figured out the weaknesses instead of SE telling us. I figure that they do actually have some sort of weakness that is assumed to be easy to figure out using standard strategies. That they didn't anticipate that, failing all else, players would try to win by attrition is foolish. I also think it's a shame and a sham that SE is probably just going to add rage timers. Seems more like punishment than an actual fix to me. But we can't even know what they are going to do unless they stop speaking in riddles and omens. But I guess it'd be asking too much to get some straight talk on the most powerful NM's in the game other than "we know you're frustrated enough with finding the proper way to kill these guys that you've resorted to the most basic and time-consuming strategy, so we're going to implement SOMETHING to nerf your ability to use the 'battle of attrition' strategy, and we just wanted you to know." --Saikouoffenrir 22:39, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Then get rid of PW and AV. Seriously... There's a difference between the type of monsters where intelligent people can figure it out and all this, where AV has been out for HOW LONG NOW and people still admit it's an 18-hour fight if beatable at all!! Please... Too much more of this, and you're going to see playtime legislated. --Starcade 23:54, 26 August 2008 (UTC) What SE was thinking... Dev A:"So hey, I think people have figured out that there's always some weak point or specific tactic that makes our bosses easy. I was thinking, since with FFXI we have people who actually come back to things later if they can't figure it out quickly, we could make an NM with a really complex, multi-faceted weakness. Like maybe a specific week out of the in-game year when they're really weak with a whole set of various specific items, specific monsters that need to be beaten to weaken it AND one or two specific tactics that are effective against it. Sure it'll take them longer to figure out than usual, but that's the point, right? Something that they'll remember how long it took to figure it out." Dev B: "You don't think they'll just swing away at it until they go blue in the face?" Dev A: "Nah, they're smarter than that." Whoops. --Volkai 15:03, 31 August 2008 (UTC) What we don't know... We don't know It's entirely possible they don't have weaknesses further than what we already know. If you read all of the article SE posted it indicates players used "unanticipated methods which led to extended battle times". What, pray tell, is an "unanticipated method" of fighting something? Are we to know otherwise without any details or hints at all? So they are landing the blame at the playerbase and refusing to accept it could have actually been bad game design. Is it so difficult to just say "sorry, we were wrong"? -- Aequis 20:30, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Their use of melee weapons was entirely unexpected. SE playtests all NMs with a team of 36 Black Mages. --Taeria 21:01, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I smell "PWN" coming. Pandemonium Warden Nerfed. Enedin 22:37, 22 August 2008 (UTC) If they do end up nerfing them by taking away the need to find out the "super-secret method" to beating them, I do hope that they at least tell us what the method was afterwards. That they at least tell us wtf the deal is with every player popping their 2-Hour at the same time as AV did in that video. --KodoReturns 09:15, 23 August 2008 (UTC)KodoReturns Maybe SE thought that the method of weakening him would be more obvious than they thought. Maybe they just didn't think that the method or form of weakening wasn't obvious enough for the players. Shentok 16:40, 23 August 2008 (UTC) I doubt they'll nerf it anywhere near the point people fear, and rest assured, the "super-secret method" will likely not change or be reveled any time soon. SE likes their secrets. We still can't get a straight answer from them about whether the direction you are facing when crafting makes any difference, and that debate has been raging since day one. From this article, I gather they are throwing us a bone by making adjustments to the degree of difficulty, and also imposing a time limit to the fights to show that it's intended to be accomplished within that amount of time. I wish they hadn't tried to point the finger of blame at the players' "unanticipated methods," but they've got to be loving the press this whole thing has generated.--Gorbyofodin 21:09, 27 August 2008 (UTC) I like how some ppl in other discussion forum say SE is a coward, won't even come out and say "I'm Sorry we messed up". For SE to come out of the dark and say they killed AV in 18+ hours, and if lucky 15, and THEN say "some players have engaged these enemies using unanticipated methods which led to extended battle times" is just freaking sick. So SE IS using the "anticipated method" already, AND still take 18 hours, so 18 hours IS indeed what they intented, NOW just come out and SAY "I'm wrong, we shouldn't have mob that need 18+ hours fight to begin with". --Kenshinx 21:54, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Did we finally catch the brainbug? Referring to the End of Starship Troopers. The battle still continues, but I hope the changes on the NMs make their weakness a bit more obvious, rather then a complete weakening of the NM. The FFXI community might of picked up a bad rap from the PW fight, but it was strange and wonderful to see how much of the community finally came out of the MMORPG Closet in defense of the players who broke every wall they can against PW. Calderon0311 00:20, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Blue Gartr Can we please stop regurgitating what people have whined about on Blue-Gartr. It doesn't make you look "cool" it makes you look like a whiny pre-teen. Lordshadow 01:24, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Maybe... when they said their linkshell had 5 relic weapon users... They were actually using the Relic Weapon with 999 Delay. Would make more sense to me! Enedin 08:07, 23 August 2008 (UTC)